Transmisión
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: [FMAMANGA]Mei tiene una idea para que Al pueda sentir algo físicamente. [ONE SHOT. TERMINADO.]


**Transmisión.**

Desde la última hora, Mei lo había estado observando en silencio. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto: dejaba de observarlo por algunos minutos para ver a Xiao Mei, que a ratos también se trepaba a su hombro, y a veces parecía charlar con el mini panda en un idioma que Al no reconocía.

La verdad, la mirada de la niña lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo observaran fijamente: era algo que venía con ser una armadura andante, pensante y varios otros 'ante' que usualmente sólo se podían catalogar en las personas. Era el hecho de que la mirada de Mei era curiosa, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no se percibía nada del miedo usual.

- ¿Mei? – preguntó finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro que su armadura iba a empezar a desarrollar vello para que se le pudiera parar en punta, algo que ni tres años de amistad con Winry en ese estado o el haberse vuelto a encontrar con Izumi había conseguido.

- ¿A ti que te pasó? – preguntó la niña finalmente, dándose la vuelta en el sofá para sostenerse las piernas, apoyando la cabeza contra las rodillas.

De haber podido, Al habría parpadeado ante el tono tan directo que había usado, sólo entonces recordando que Ling y Mei eran parientes. No estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran directamente por su cuerpo – o falta de él. Era más usual que él tuviera que decir una versión abreviada de lo que había pasado mientras juraba que él estaba bien para no hacer que Ed se sintiera culpable o la otra persona se asustara: que una niña de diez años le preguntara algo así nunca le había pasado.

- Eh… un accidente. De alquimia. – agregó, aunque suponía que no era demasiado necesario explicar eso. Mei inclinó la cabeza mientras asentía, el rostro volviéndose más pensativo. – Mi hermano y yo estamos tratando de revertirlo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

- Eh… casi cuatro años.

- No suenas muy mayor. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Giró la cabeza un poco, tratando de entender la mirada de Mei. Simple y genuino interés en él. No en él como alquimista o como milagro de la ciencia. Internamente, sonrió.

- Catorce. ¿Tú?

- ¡A una señorita no se le pregunta eso! – repuso la chica mientras alzaba la cabeza: Xiao Mei hizo el mismo movimiento que ella. Al contuvo la risa.

- Perdona. ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Xiao Mei se conocen?

Mei abrió nuevamente los ojos y parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza.

- No estoy segura… las dos éramos mucho más pequeñas. Y desde que nos conocemos hemos sido amigas. – respondió la niña suavemente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al panda, quien contestó la mirada. Ante ese gesto, Al borró por completo su antiguo concepto de Xiao Mei como mascota. – Tú le agradas. Eso es raro… no suelen gustarle mucho los extraños.

- Quizá sea porque también me agrada. – Y porque no había sido posible digerirlo, pero se abstuvo de mencionar eso. Su respuesta le consiguió una sonrisa de Mei, antes de que volviera a verlo con fijeza, sólo que ahora no se sentía tan intensamente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa, Al?

- Seguro.

- ¿Sientes algo en esa armadura? – nuevamente, esa sensación que, de haber tenido reflejos nerviosos, habría brincado ante el tono directo de la niña. Le venía bien, dentro de todo: se sentía más como persona cuando no lo trataban con alfileres.

- Um… - llevó una mano de la armadura a su cabeza, tratando de pensar cómo explicarlo. - Cosas que están muy calientes, o muy frías. También vibraciones sónicas… el ronroneo de los gatos, por ejemplo.

- ¿Cosas que el metal pueda transmitir? – el rostro de Mei se entristeció, comprendiendo todo aquello que no había podido llegar a apreciar en ya casi cuatro años.

Él negó con las manos inmediatamente: nunca había soportado ver a las niñas llorar.

- ¡No, está bien! ¡Así cuando pueda regresar a mi cuerpo las apreciaré aun más! ¡También puedo sentir a las personas! ¡Te sentí a ti!

Ante eso, el rostro de Mei volvió a cambiar de tristeza a esa extraña mirada intensa. Al trató de no retorcerse, a riesgo de que su armadura rechinara.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo de repente la niña, levantándose del sofá, a pesar de las instrucciones del doctor Knox de que tenía que reposar. – Acuéstate en el suelo.

- Pero…

- ¡Que te acuestes!

Lejano estaba el día en que Al no reconociera una orden dicha en ese tono: había visto a su hermano sufrir bastante por no hacerle caso a su instinto de supervivencia que indicaba inminente encuentro de alguien con genes XX enfurecida.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, de repente apareció Mei viéndolo de pie, antes de que le cubriera el rostro con una sábana.

- Eh… ¿Mei?

- ¿Todavía me escuchas?

- Sí…

- ¿Sientes el piso?

- Está frío.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora deja todo en mis manos! – dijo Mei, dando una pequeña palmada que nuevamente le habría puesto los figurativos vellos en punta.

- No… ¿no pensarás hacer alquimia conmigo, verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! – repuso la niña, pero Al todavía escuchaba un sonido de piel friccionándose que no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. - Es algo que mi madre me enseñó. Concéntrate sólo en mi voz.

Al sintió algo tibio tocando su brazo entonces, y la voz de Mei hablando con suavidad.

- Mis manos están en tu brazo. Hay calor en mi piel y luz y te está llegando a ti también. El aire está soplando fuera de la casa. Hay una hoja a la que el viento arranca y tú la estás siguiendo. No tienes peso, apenas materia… y ahora eres la brisa. Te alejas de aquí hasta un lago, y sientes que el agua está fría mientras haces ondas. Ahora viajas por entre hojas y escuchas su susurro: también eres un suspiro que acaba de sentir el aroma de las flores…

Hacía años que Al no dormía y, por lo tanto, no soñaba. Tenía esperanzas, claro, pero hacía tiempo que no podía sentir lo etéreo del mundo cuando cierras los ojos.

A las palabras de Mei, Al se encontró a sí en un campo verde, como los de su hogar, y se encontró a sí mismo humano nuevamente, sintiendo la tibieza del sol, el aroma de las flores, incluso la luz reflejándose del lago.

Era una persona otra vez; un humano. Fue demasiado pronto cuando Mei empezó a traerlo de regreso.

- … y ahora estás sobre el agua nuevamente. El agua se siente suave entre tus dedos, y eres un suspiro mientras vas por encima del pasto: el pasto se inclina y se mueve en la brisa hasta que casi tocas el cielo, y siendo la brisa recoges una hoja. Vuelves a tener materia, sólo un poco, y viajas nuevamente hasta aquí. Hay calor en tu brazo que viene de mi piel, incluso con el frío que está en el suelo.

Cuando Mei retiró la sábana de sus ojos, Al hubiese querido suspirar. Lo que sí hizo fue voltear hacia Mei, quién brillaba de satisfacción.

- ¿Y bien?

- Eso fue… - se sentó, con cuidado de no aplastar a la niña, todavía algo desorientado. – Gracias.

- Estamos a mano. – le dijo Mei con una sonrisa, levantándose para ir nuevamente al sofá. – Por haber cuidado de Xiao Mei… y de mí.

Aunque la última parte fue más bien murmurada, Al no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción que era casi tibia sobre su pecho.

Soltó una suave risa, esperado poder bromear con la niña. – No fue nada. Una vez, mi amiga Winry trató de hacerme sentir mejor diciendo que yo era como un caballero de brillante armadura, sólo que literalmente. Así que sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Ante sus palabras, la mirada de Mei volvió a cambiar. Xiao Mei también lo vio como si de repente alguien le hubiera transfigurado otra cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo?

La niña se había sonrojado, pero sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza.

- ¡Nada! ¡Sólo que ya debemos dormir! ¡Buenas noches!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tanto Mei como Xiao Mei ya se habían dado la vuelta en el sofá, tapándose con la cobija. Al las vio con ternura un momento antes de levantarse, haciendo la nota mental que tendría que ponerse aceite en las articulaciones pronto.

- Buenas noches, Mei, Xiao Mei. Y gracias. – murmuró antes de salir de la pequeña casa del doctor Knox.

Aunque hubiese sido por tan sólo unos minutos, había podido sentir el aire. Estando afuera, mientras veía las estrellas, Al pensó que todavía podía sentir las manos de Mei en su brazo.


End file.
